1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tire inflator and, more particularly, to an improved tire inflator having two receiver so as to directly engage with two different types of inlet valves without further processes.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Inlet valves of tires seen in the present market include different types such as American type and French type, each of the two types owns a special specification so that different types of tire inflators are required. This is obviously not convenient for users to inflate their bicycle tires. There is a kind of tire inflator claims that different types of inlet valves can be used, however, further processes are required. Furthermore, there are different systems of outlet valves of the inflators to tightly hold the different types of inlet valves of tires, such as by threading or mounting the outlet valve to the inlet valve so that the inflators will not be disengaged from the inlet valves of tires during inflating. This means if users use a tire inflator having a different system from that of the inlet valve of the tire to be inflate, the tire inflator is useless.
Therefore, users need a tire inflator which is convenient for the users to use and properly receives different types of inlet valves without further processes.
The present invention intends to provide an improved tire inflator to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned problems.